


Then a Maledictus, Now a Horcrux

by Shibani



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Maledictus, horcrux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 00:15:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16799887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shibani/pseuds/Shibani
Summary: Nagini doesn't like to think about the past, is not interested in the present and has no future.





	Then a Maledictus, Now a Horcrux

**Author's Note:**

> Each paragraph is about a certain time period. A bit plot less and my character study of Nagini.  
> I love Claudia/Ezra's off screen friendship and want a deeper relationship between the two characters, even if it ends on a sad note.

Nagini hadn't given the future a thought. She had never wished for a future, like many other girls of her age. While other girls wished for a prince charming to ride a white horse and sweep them off their feet, all Nagini wished for was a proper meal, while cowering in the corner of her cage. She didn't want a future, future was for people who were lucky, and luck was never on Nagini's side. 

Nagini was never interested in the people and animals at the circus, no matter how magnificent they were. She didn't care whether it was a gigantic animal that traveled miles in a leap or a man who could twist and turn his body like a rubber. She simply didn't care about anyone until she met Credence. The man was so nervous, he looked way too young for his age. His fear and uncertainty were different than the whirl of emotions she was surrounded by.

Credence and she always planned an escape, but never a future. Nagini knew that they never shared a relationship like other witches and wizards. They weren't siblings or lovers, they were friends, but she knew their friendship had no future but had a profound meaning. She cared and loved Credence like she cared and loved her mother.

The mother she knew was now in one of the many jungles across the globe, as a gigantic snake, similar to the one Nagini herself could transform into. The mother who had given up on her and left her to fend for herself by entrusting her to Skender. She never knew anything about her father or how to feel about her mother. She had self-pity, but this self-pity was also accompanied by a desperate desire to have an identity. She wanted to be so fierce, that no man could forget her, yet she also wanted to be a person who held people's respect.

When she met Tom Marvalo Riddle, she saw bits and pieces of herself and Credence in him. He was abandoned by a witch mother, just like herself. He too had immense and impressive power like Credence. She knew this was the man who would provide her with a future she had never asked for, even if the price was carrying his soul.  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Do leave comments/kudos.  
> 


End file.
